I'm glad you like snow
by BeTheChange23
Summary: James has always had a thing for Lily. That is certain. But as the world is changing around them, what will it take for Lily to realise that James is the man she's always wanted, and needed. One shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters and everything belong to the incredibly talented J K Rowling. She made up the Harry Potter world!

It had been threatening to do it all day. All damn day. But now it was here Lily wasn't mad. Even if it was 2 in the morning. As she hastily got dressed a smile lit up her face. It was snowing. Snowing! Throwing a scarf around her shoulders and slinging a hat on her head she rushed out her dorm and down the stairs eager to be the first in the snow.

Hogwarts term had officially started a few days ago after the new year, and while the head girl wouldn't usually condone this behaviour she had to make an exception when snow was involved.

As she reached outside she threw her arms wide, breathing in the cold air. Letting it freeze her. A giddy laugh escaped her lips and she jogged a little to delve further into the snow, leaving a trail of small footprints behind her. She ran harder, until she was out of breathe. Leaning on a tree she laughed. She hadn't felt this free in a long time. Not since war was upon them.

She was beautiful. But of course he could never tell her that. She wouldn't believe them. As he watched her from his dormitory window he couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his face. He watched her as she careful traced shaped in the snow with her foot. He just couldn't help it. James Potter had to go out and see her.

Looking content with her artwork of shapes in the snow she glanced around, then swiftly bent down to gather two handfuls of snow. As she was moulding them carefully into a snowball she heard footsteps behind her.

Damn. It was probably McGonagall. But, she could of sworn there was no one...

"Having fun Evans?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts. A voice that shouldn't of been so familiar. A voice she didn't want to like. This voice that belonged to James Potter. Lily slowly turned around to see the tall wizard standing a few feet away.

"Well, I was." She replied without emotion, but his smirk cracked her facade and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Nonsense, now I'm here the fun is just about to start!" And with that he made his way over. "And that is a pathetic snowball." He added nodding towards the lump of snow clutched in her gloved hands.

"Ohh, excuse me! My sincerest apologises that it does not meet with James Potter standard for snowballs!"

"It's fine." He said with a smirk

"We'll see about that..." She muttered under she breathe, as she threw the snowball at him hitting him effectively in the chest.

She quickly ran behind the tree as James cursed under his breathe.

"You don't want to do this Evans." He warned, but when a second snowball hit him on the side of his head he had to fight back.

"Right! That's it!" He said, "I declare war!" He started grinning.

The fight that broke out was worse than either had expected, both were merciless, both were sore losers and both cheated. In any way possible.

As Lily was cautiously walking round the tree, james had quietly come up behind her.

"I win." He whispered, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back.

In shock she dropped her snowball.

"No. No! You don't win!" She said.

"Want to bet?" He said. With his he pinned her gently against the tree. "Surrender now, and you still have your pride." Then he leaned closer, "I won't tell anyone you lost" He whispered. That whisper made the hairs on her neck stand on end. Inwardly she shivered.

"Never!" She whispered back.

"Okay, you gave me no..."

But before he could finished she reached up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. In the moment where his arms slackened around her she moved sideways and ran back into the castle without looking back.

What had she gotten herself into?

As he watched her retreating figure a sloppy grin was etched on his face.

Did this mean she liked him?

* * *

It was now a few days after the night time snowball fight and neither had confronted the other about it. Lily had of course informed her friends, Mary, Marlene and Sarah and they were all intrigued as to what would happen next. But as the days dragged by the hope had Lily had was getting smaller and smaller.

After a particularly annoying Herbology lesson Lily walked out of the green house with her red hair slowly loosening from her bun and a mildly irritated expression on her face. Yes her and james had shared a lot of eye contact that lesson but not once had he made an excuse to walk over to her table like he used to do. In fact, he had't done that in a while.

What was wrong with her?

With these thoughts clouding her head she didn't look where she was going and slipped on a patch of ice. She felt a pair of steady arms fastened around her waist at the last possible second. As the pair of arms helped her to her feet she inwardly sighed at embarrassing herself like that. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. She turned thinking to thank James or Remus or Sirius but again it wasn't what she expected. She turned to see Adam Fletchley, a good looking Ravenclaw who Lily had harboured a crush on in 4th and 5th year. She liked someone else now but, we'll get to that later... Adam had sandy brown hair that was a little scruffy but looked good that way. He had light blue eyes that were very piercing and the sort of build you looked for in a Q uidditch captain. Unfortunately he wasn't Quidditch captain, but he was Ravenclaw's star chaser and had scored many a goal in matches. He was a nice guy. One who could be found helping 1st years with directions or in library tutoring students.

Lily felt her herself blush at the memory of her crush.

"Thank you Adam. That was very kind of you." She said brushing off her shirt.

"No problem." He smiled, "Don't want to see a girl like you get hurt."

"Well, it was very nice." She responded warmly. "Looking forward to Quidditch?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, Slytherin has never been a push over but I'm sure we'll play well. We have some good plays and a good captain." He responded positively.

"That's good to hear."

"Can I count on you to be cheering for us then?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course. Thanks again Adam."

"No problem." He nodded and with a last grin and made his way to where his friends were waiting.

"What was all that about?" Asked Marlene.

"Nothing. I just slipped and Adam was very nice."

"Aww. That's just like Adam." Said Mary.

"You know..." Said Sarah, "I may just happen to fall in front of Adam. See where it gets me." She said totally serious, but then seeing Marlene's expression all four burst into giggles.

"Come on, Lunch you guys!" Said Lily.

And with that they all made their way into the great hall.

* * *

"Did you see that Padfoot?"

"Yeah, I saw. Now prongs..." But James quickly cut him off.

"I thought she liked me!"

"She does like you." Replied Remus tiredly as they walked towards the great hall.

"Well she sure looked cosy with Adam-whatsisface."

"Fletchley mate." Replied Sirius.

"And don't worry, just talk to her on patrol tonight. You too are on patrol together aren't you?" Asked Peter.

"Yeah." Said James slowly, "Yeah I'll talk to her tonight."

"Good it's sorted. Now can we please walk faster I don't think my stomach will take it if we don't get there soon." Said sirius.

Remus scoffed but James and Peter laughed. And then of course they all started laughing, as the four of them walked into the great hall.

* * *

At 8pm James and Lily both met in the common room and then left for patrols.

The air around them seemed thick. As if it too couldn't cope with the tension. Tonight, James thought, was do or die. And he hadn't waited 7 years just to watch this moment go by...

Lily began to nervous twist her hands together. She could feel them getting sweaty. James swallowed a lump in his throat, which made his adams apple bob. The sight had Lily fixated. James looked to see her turn away from watching him. She almost looked pained. Had he done something?

James cleared his throat and Lily looked up expectantly but when she realised he wasn't going to say anything thing she looked down and carried on walking.

This carried on for 20 minutes.

"Okay, it can't go on like this!" Said Lily, albeit a little desperately.

"What are you talking about?" Asked James.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She responded very fast. "I thought you liked me." She added in a whisper. Cheeks turning scarlet, eyes glazing over.

"Lily..."

"It's fine James. It's fine." She laughed without humour. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to still believe it. It's my fault." She laughed again, trying to act tough and quickly turned away without a backward glance.

"Don't worry about it James." She called over her shoulder as she started walking, but her voice stupidly broke when she said his name.

Love was so cruel.

I was frozen. Watching her eyes glaze over. I couldn't speak.

"Lily!" I tried to say, "Lily I do! I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I've never stopped liking you. I thought you didn't like me too."

But all that came out my mouth was, "Lily..."

I watched her face crumple, and tears threaten to spill over. I opened my mouth to try and speak but she cut me off

"It's fine James. It's fine." She laughed without humour. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to still believe it. It's my fault." She laughed again, trying to act tough and quickly turned away without a backward glance.

I watched her opened mouthed. This was not happening.

"Don't worry about it James." She called over her shoulder as she started walking. Walking away from me.

And then I couldn't take it. I ran. I ran after her. I ran after the girl I was always trying to catch. Ran after the girl I'd always try to catch, as long as I lived.

"Wait!" I shouted, my long legs catching up to her easily, even though she was walking as fast as she could without sprinting.

"Wait!" I cried, elated! So Lily actually liked me! She liked me! And she thought I didn't like her. As if that were even possible! She was so stupid for someone who was so clever!

I grabbed her arm and spun her round. One tear had may it way halfway down her cheek. She was biting her lip, trying not to cry. She huffed impatiently and tried to wipe her tears away. Except I beat her to it. Both my hands went to her face, my thumbs stroking under her lovely green eyes.

"Lily Evans." I said slowly, looking at her face, She gazed determinedly at the floor. I coaxed my hand under her chin and pulled it up so she was looking in my eyes.

"How could you think I didn't like you?" I asked, shaking my head with a smile.

Her eyes suddenly brightened. Hopeful.

"So, you!... But I thought you were ignoring me after I kissed you because you didn't feel the same way." She said softly.

"Lily, I go crazy when any guy comes near you. Let alone touch you. I swear when you tripped by the greenhouse and Adam helped you up. I would have given anything, for it to have been my hands around your waist."

I watched her cheeks blush after I said those words.

"So you still like me?" She asked cautiously, placing her arms delicately on my chest.

"Of course I do."

She grinned. So big, it looked like it couldn't stay in place. I'd never seen her that happy.

"Well, James, I.. Ermm..." Then she looked down. "I like you too. A lot."

"Really?" I grinned. She smiled back.

I kept one hand cradling her face as I lent down, and briefly touched her lips with mine. I smiled as I pulled away. She smiled and with her hands in my hair pulled my head down to her level.

Lily kissed me. Lily Evans kissed me! And she was an amazing hand in her hair, the other on her waist pulling her closer, against me. And she didn't complain. It was as if she'd waited for this moment, almost as long as I had. Her hands never left my hair. The hair she always said she'd hated, she was now holding.

As I stood infront leaning her against the wall, life was suddenly complete. All though years, I thought of giving up. All those years and all those rejections. It was worth it. Because to be kissing her now, like nothing else existed, was the best thing in the world.

Kissing Lily wasn't like kissing anyone else. Because she was Lily and I was James, and we just went together. I knew I would always be hers, and she had always been mine. And would be now, for our whole lives.

Reluctantly Lily broke away, Still on her tiptoes she hugged me and I hugged her back. My arms encircling her. I've never realised quite how small she was.

Until now.

I felt his arms around me, and it was like heaven, and I was SO thankful for all those years he played Quidditch, because they'd definitely done him some good! I'd never felt anything like that when I'd kissed anyone else.

As I sank back to my own height of 5"4 James smiled down at me from all 6 foot nothing of his frame. He kept one arm around my waist that made my heart do little backflips every time he flexed his fingers.

And it was true. He was a good kisser. I let my arms sink down to rest on his chest. And I was content to watch his adams apple bob when he swallowed.

"James?"

"Yeah?" He smiled down at me.

"I'm glad you like snow."

"I'm glad you like snow." He replied.


End file.
